


The visitor: a dr.who fic

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: this my very first dr.who fic without the doctor, a fic made by a non-whovian.based on a idea that i had with LizardGod





	The visitor: a dr.who fic

Kazran was at the main room of the main skyline in sardicktown, thinking what happened days ago and it didn’t had a happy ending, suddenly he heard someone opening the door and a slithering sound was approaching towards him.  
He angrily turned back and yelled: Who´s there?!  
He didn’t saw someone, in the entrance he saw a black trail, he looked down and he saw a black blob thing, it had a lot of olive green eyes staring at him  
What are you, get out of here.he said to the blob.  
The being didn’t go away, it just stare at him.  
Kazran poke the creature with his cane, nothing happened.  
Kazran: well,…I need to figure out what are you here, I’m just going to…  
Then he realized that creature wasn’t there, but he noticed the black trail directing to his bedroom, as he followed the trail, he saw the creature with a box full of objects.  
Kazran: that´s my old toys..  
The creature took some objects from that dusty box, it picked a thing that looked like a screwdriver, as it pressed it, it looked amazed at that thing like a moth with a lamp.  
Kazran: that´s…  
He was scared about he witnessed, the being picked an old drawing of a blue police cabin, it showed at the old man while it was pressing that screwdriver thing, and it looked again.  
He sighed, he bend down to look at the monster, he pet its head, It let out a sound that mean it was happy.  
Kazran: I can show some of my objects…  
The thing followed him to the main room, he sat on his sofa and he picked some old photos, the blob sat on the old man´s lap, that scene looked like if a father showed some photos to his child.  
Kazran: that young boy was me..  
The thing pointed another photo  
Kazran: that young man was also me, don’t ask about that man with the bowtie…  
As he passed the photos, he realized that slime thing was always pointing at the blonde girl of the other photos.  
The old man was depressed about that, he looked at it..  
Kaznar: im gonna show you..something important.  
He left the photos on the table, he carried the creature like a cat and went to a room.  
They were in a cold room with some cryogenic capsules.  
Kazran: let´s see, here she is…  
The O-con looked at him.  
Kazran: she´s Abigail, say hello to her..  
The O-con realized that the capsule was empty.  
Kazran: hello..,don’t be shy….  
The old man started to cry silently while he was touching the capsule..  
Kazran: Abigail..im so sorry.  
The O-con looked worried at him.., kazran hugged the creature and kissed its forehead.  
Kazran:so, you are here because you didn’t want to see me alone..  
The O-con nodded, and then it yawned.  
Kazran: oh, you must be tired.., let’s go home, ok  
As they went home, he put the O-con on his bed and tucks it.  
He saw the blob sleeping, he picked up the screwdriver and gives it to him, and then he went out of the room, he looked back to see it..  
Kazran: merry Christmas..  
Then he goes away.


End file.
